Fake World
by DarkLight568
Summary: It has always been a fake world. Only "he" knew about it. But, no one has ever tried to know the truth. And so, they blindly followed a fate that wasn't for them. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you any sooner. I had no strength left for anything. I can no longer..."
1. Prologue

**I don't own any Naruto characters.**

Haha, I'm back with this story for the third time! Please review to tell me what you think about it!

The prologue is out!

This is a series. It contains two volumes. I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

 **Series:** **Lament**

 **Volume 1:** **Fake World**

 **Prologue**

 **…**

It was snowing. The whole forest was covered with the bright crystals. It was calm. Nothing disturbed that silence but the glacial winds slowly blowing into the iced fields. He stared at the blood on the floor, its crimson red slowly melting into the whiteness of the snow. He knelt down near Sasuke, let out a scream of grief, then smiled sadly. The raven was breathing his last breaths, eyes closed, trembling, but still alive. This made Naruto happy; he has survived. He didn't let him down even after all the quarrels between them. Actually, he was ready to defend him, even with his life.

Naruto ran his hand into Sasuke's black hair, then closed his eyes, remembering what happened. "Forgive me, Sasuke; for everything." He bit his lips. "But, _he_ told me everything before he left. That's how I found out about your true intentions; about the truth. You know that he left, right?!"

He forced a smile.

"He told me the next meeting will be on the battlefield."

He carried him on his back and hurried back to Konoha.

"Now the serious fight will begin…"

-o-

Sasuke walked into Orochimaru's room. It was dark; the classic dark of the hideout in which he lived during two long years. He heard the faint, dry laugh of his _master_.

"It was time for you to come, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at him, keeping an expressionless face.

Orochimaru smirked. "One more year, and you'll do your part of the pact. Don't forget it!"

Sasuke sighed. Looking away, he closed his eyes. "Why did you call me?"

Orochimaru laughed. "You look to be in a hurry. Well then…" He glared at him. "In your village Konoha, go find the scroll of the _Edo-Tensei-no-Jutsu_. More precisely, in the Uchiha district." Sasuke glared back at him. Orochimaru laughed again. "Are you scared, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he walked out of the room. He ran toward Konoha.

Orochimaru smirked, crossing his arms. _So, what will you do now, Sasuke?_

* * *

 **To be continued…**

I wish you liked!

Review and tell me what you think!

Did you find that the characters are unusual? Why am I making a story about Indra, Ashura and all these guys, you ask? Hey, don't quit so fast! Follow up until the end and you'll find out about the reason yourselves! ;)


	2. Weird Attitude

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and liked the story! ^^

Next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Fake World**

 **CHAPTER 1:** **Weird Attitude**

 **…**

 _I have to hurry. Damn… What if I meet that idiot blonde? What will I do? I'd rather not, anyway… Anyway, I better hurry before…_

"SASUKE!"

The voice was very familiar to Sasuke's ear _. Oh, yeah, great! Naruto…_ He turned behind to be punched by Naruto, which made him fly backward. His vision still blurry. He jumped to the ground and stared up at Naruto. The blond was staring at him with an upset expression. Sasuke's face was emotionless. _It just keeps on getting worse._

"Naruto? What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "This place isn't for the likes of _you_."

"Well, you can call it a patrol?!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke glared at him. He shrugged and started walking away.

Naruto's grin slowly disappeared into a serious expression. "So, have you decided to go back to Konoha and stay with us?" he asked, almost knowing the answer.

"No; I will not come back, Naruto." Sasuke answered, back facing the blonde.

And then, a moment of silence governed.

"Why did you come back, if it's not to surrender?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business," Sasuke muttered, annoyed by Naruto's last speech.

 _Surrender, huh…_

"If you aren't willing to come back on your own, then I'll force you to do it!" Naruto frowned, with clear determination in his eyes.

Sasuke blinked. _Force me…_ He smirked. "And how do you intend to do that?"

"Don't play it dumb!" Naruto yelled through his gritted teeth. _Sorry, Sasuke, but I need to make you come back home. Even if I have to fight you, I won't let that bastard Orochimaru use you!_

Sasuke slowly turned to him. _Honestly, I'm in no mood for this._ His smirk slowly faded. He lowered his head and disappeared.

Naruto took a few steps forward. He lowered his head, clenching his fists.

-OoOoO-

Sasuke ran as fast as he could. He got out of Konoha and stopped in the forest to regain his strength. He closed his eyes, forgetting about the scroll Orochimaru had asked for. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a voice.

"Sleeping already, Sasuke? No, stay with me so we can have fun together," muttered Itachi.

Sasuke's eyes flashed wide in surprise. He looked at his brother in shock and fear. "Ita… Itachi?!"

"So. What about a little fight between us?" Itachi approached his brother, activating his Sharingan.

Sasuke, forgetting about his condition, yelled his name and ran to him, a Chidori in hand.

Itachi smiled weakly. "I guess you'll never change, little brother."

Kisame smirked and stood back, watching the fight, "This is going to be very funny."

 _I guess I have to fight him. Even if I run, he'll catch up anyway!_ Sasuke's attack was useless. Itachi dodged it easily then kicked his belly. Sasuke fell to his knees, panting. He knew he didn't have enough chakra left and that his old wounds hadn't healed completely, but he had no choice. He stood up, released a fire ball, but in vain. He gasped, feeling himself trapped into the blood red irises.

Itachi had showed Sasuke that night; made him see everyone he loved dying in front of him. Sasuke couldn't help but stare in fear. "Not again, not again, NO! This is not happening! NO!" he screamed and fell to his knees.

Kisame's smirk widened, hearing Sasuke's agonized screams.

"ITACHI! STOP IT!"

Itachi finally stopped the effect of his Sharingan. His smile quickly faded, seeing the exhaustion written all over his brother's face.

"It… Itach…" Before Sasuke could finish his words, Kisame attacked him with a gigantic water wave. He gasped in pain, flew skyward by the water pressure.

Itachi seriously gazed at him _. What's the matter with him? Normally, he would have dodged it. Which means Deidera wasn't lying. So, he really fought with Sasuke and defeated him. In this case…_ He glanced around and saw his brother lying on a tree branch. _What is he doing up there? Maybe Kisame went too far._

Sasuke hanged from the tree branch. He gazed down, eyes half-closed. He gasped weakly, blood running from his mouth. Itachi took a few steps toward him. Sasuke whined, falling toward the ground. He wished he could use his chakra to save himself, but felt too weak to do anything.

Itachi jumped fast, caught his brother before hitting the ground. Sasuke, still shocked and scared, looked confused into his brother's eyes. Forgetting he was in the arms of the guy who murdered his whole clan, the one he wished to kill the most, he just thought that his brother was there for him. He smiled weakly. "It… Itachi…"

His hand reached for his brother's face to see if he was _really_ there, but felt out of chakra and fell into the darkness, murmuring his brother's name.

Itachi clenched his fists, lowering his head.

Kisame stood beside him, raising an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"No."

"Eh… So! What about him? Kill him, or leave him here?"

"Neither of the two, Kisame." Itachi stood up, carrying his brother on his shoulder. "I'm taking him with me." He glanced at his brother for a few seconds then glanced back at Kisame. "We're going to our hideout; it's nearby. And I need Sasuke to wake up."

"Okay! Here we go!"

Hours later, they reached their hideout. Itachi asked Kisame to bring medicines. He laid Sasuke on his bed and allowed worry to surface on his face as he stared at him. _Forgive me Sasuke. I'll repair my fault._ He ran a hand through Sasuke's messy black hair, which hid his face. His little brother looked completely drained of all strength; something Itachi has never witnessed before.

 _He's exhausted. He'll need more time to wake up._

Kisame felt surprised, seeing Itachi care so much about someone. He gave him the medicines and grinned, "Well, well, the great Uchiha Itachi, the elite ninja of the Akatsuki is now acting like my mother!" he exclaimed.

Itachi glanced at him with a cold look. "Thanks for your help. For now, behave as if Sasuke wasn't here. And don't try to hurt him, or else I'll kill you."

Kisame looked away. "Geez, I was kidding, you know?! Anyway, I was going out to kill some people. It has been some time since we've done a mission, and my Samehada needs to drain away some chakra. Later, Itachi!"

"Yes, later."

Kisame walked out of the house.

Itachi sighed, lowering his head. He took up the medicines. "Everything will be alright, Sasuke, promise."

-OoOoO-

(Midnight) Kisame went to sleep in his room. Itachi was still near his brother, hoping he'd get up soon. He would stay with him the whole night.

Two hours later, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He felt warm, comfortable. He started looking around, his vision still blurry. _Where am I? Uh… Wait, I was fighting Itachi and his blue partner. So, maybe… Which means…?_

His eyes widened as he gasped in shock.

Itachi was near him sitting on a chair, asleep. He jumped from the chair at his brother's gasp and fixed him with a confused look.

Sasuke pulled back. His whole body was trembling as he panted silently. Itachi stood up. "Are you… awake? How are you feeling?"

Sasuke slowly shook his head. He threw off the blanket and stood up.

Itachi sighed, lowering his head. "S-Sasuke," his voice was soft, faint.

Sasuke bit his lips, lowering his head _._ He gritted his teeth, falling to his knees. Itachi sat beside him. Sasuke tried to push him, but Itachi grabbed him by his wrist. "Look at me, Sasuke. Listen, I won't…"

"Stop…" Sasuke clenched his fists. Lightening danced on his skin. "Stop it…"

Itachi blinked. _Is he under my Genjutsu, even now?!_

He jumped away, as lightning exploded from Sasuke's body. Sasuke punched the ground as it turned red. Itachi's eyes flashed wide. _Red… lightning?!_

Sasuke's eyes slowly widened as tears of blood ran down his face. He stood up, leaning on the wall.

Thunder growled.

Black clouds covered the sky in an instant. He emotionlessly stared at Sasuke. A faint smirk formed on his lips. "You're weak," he whispered, "You're not ready yet…"

Sasuke yelled, as the lightning flew toward Itachi. Itachi gritted his teeth, summoning his susanoo. He blocked the lightning. _What's this lightning?! I can almost feel it piercing my susanoo! What kind of powers did Sasuke unlock?! Why is he acting like that? It almost feels like he's possessed!_

Everything suddenly went blurry for Sasuke. He gasped and collapsed to the ground, hyperventilating. The lightning disappeared.

"SASUKE!" Itachi rushed to his brother's side.

He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and carefully lifted him. Sasuke's body leaned backward. He panted harder. Blood ran from the corner of his lips. He heard Itachi call out his name many times. _Why does he… care?_

He felt tears on his face.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me?" Itachi muttered.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but broke into a wave of blood coughing.

That terrified Itachi. The only person that he cared about was dying in his arms. "Sasuke? What's the matter? Sasuke! Tell me!"

Sasuke's vision was blurry, eyes almost-closed. He breathed heavily, looking at his brother's anxious expression. Every part of his body was aching. But, he felt like he had to make Itachi reassured. He coughed blood again. Sweat was running down his body and he had a high fever.

 _He'll die in a few hours if I don't do anything. But... Why is he suffering like this?! It's my fault! Sasuke please don't die on me. I'll never forgive myself!_ Itachi hugged Sasuke as he panted harder. He called Kisame, who was surprised by the scene; he never thought Sasuke would be so badly wounded.

"Do you have any idea of how to make him feel better?" Itachi said, not hiding his emotion.

"What happened?"

"If I knew I'd never call you! I don't know! It was… a red lightning, then… then he became like this…"

"Man! You're making it too much! It's nothing… Don't worry; I'll take care of him. In the Kirigakure I learned some healing techniques and I know what to do, I guess. Just relax and I'll do everything."

Itachi nodded.

Sasuke muttered his brother's name, closing his eyes. His body relaxed into Itachi's hold.

Itachi clenched his fists.

"Maybe," a blue chakra appeared in Kisame's hands, he placed them on Sasuke's forehead. After a half an hour of healing, Sasuke looked much better. He stopped coughing blood, and his fever was almost gone.

Itachi sighed in relief.

Kisame smirked. "So! To thank me, you'll tell me that "thing", right?"

"Um, yeah, sure… Wait, I'll take Sasuke to his room -my room."

Then, they both sat in the living room.

"You know why I murdered my clan right?"

"Sure."

"Ok, the real reason which made me forgive Sasuke is that I couldn't kill him. Because before I killed my parents, they asked me to protect him. And then I love him more than I love myself or anyone else. I just couldn't kill him. Instead of that I wanted him to grow stronger so I made him think that I did it for measuring my force. And that's why I was harsh to him every time. Even if seeing him hurt broke my heart, I couldn't do anything else. I hoped he would kill me one day. But I guess he still needs me, especially right now. That's why I'm so worried about him and that's why I brought him here. Do you understand, Kisame?"

"Sure, sure! Itachi! You really have a good heart. I'll help you with your brother, if you need any help." Kisame muttered, almost teasingly.

Itachi looked away.

Kisame blinked. "And what about the red lightning you talked about?"

"I wonder about that as well…" Itachi glared upon the distance.

-OoOoO-

(5am) Naruto entered Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade!" He yelled.

"ADD THE _SAMA,_ YOU MORON!"

His eyes widened as Tsunade threw a chair at him.

Shizune smiled nervously. "S… Sorry for this Naruto. She's drunk."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "YOU STUPID HAG! A HOKAGE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DRUNK!"

"What is it, Naruto?" Tsunade fixed him with a serious look.

"SUCH A CHANGE IN THE ATTITUDE?!"

"Well, um… Yesterday, I went to the Uchiha district, and I saw Sasuke there."

"Have you fought?!"

"No…"

"Huh?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, confused. "You two in the same place without fighting? That's a miracle!"

"Well, yeah. I told him to fight with me, to come back to Konoha, but he just disappeared without saying a word."

"Oh, I see… Do you know why he was there?"

"He refused to tell me."

"Still… It's strange that he disappeared like that. I mean, you've been rivals since your childhood. Oh… Maybe, so…"

"What?"

"Some rumours said that Sasuke and Deidera fought, and that Sasuke was defeated."

"And?"

"And he might be physically weak. Have you sensed any wounds or anything abnormal in Sasuke's behaviour?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "YES! He looked very tired and confused and when I asked him to fight. He wasn't normal; as if he wasn't completely healed from… his old wounds!" He yelled realizing what happened. "WE HAVE TO GO FIND HIM! MAYBE HE'S IN DANGER!"

"Calm down, Naruto. Okay. I'll send your team with Kakashi and everyone else to hasten the searches. But, be careful, all right? And send me a report if anything happens."

Naruto nodded.

-OoOoO-

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto said.

"Shut up, Naruto! It's 5AM! What do you want?" Kiba growled.

"It's about Sasuke."

"Oh," Sakura cleared her throat.

"Yesterday I met him and he didn't look well. He acted weirdly." Naruto said

"And?" Neji pressed.

"Um… When I told Tsunade about it, she asked us to go find him and if possible bring him back."

"All right! Let's go! I feel the power of youth in my veins," Lee crowed.

"Shut up, Lee! It might be fun. I'm going," Tenten said.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I had a mission," Neji added.

"Where is Kakashi?" Ino asked

"NO WAY! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

"Hehehe, that's a good start," Shikamaru complained.

"When will we eat breakfast?" Choji asked. "I'm hungry. I can't go while I'm hungry."

"N… Naruto-Kun? Wh… When will we leave?" Hinata asked.

"At 7AM, we will meet here again. Someone go tell Kakashi about this." Naruto said.

"I will." Yamato offered.

"Thank you. Well… I have to go to bed, later guys!" Naruto grinned while everyone walked away.

-OoOoO-

Kisame went to the room where Itachi was sleeping and he woke him up. "Itachi! Itachi, wake up!"

"Ummm… What is it, Kisame?"

"Wake up, it's Sasuke!"

"Huh? What's happening?"

"His… Well, he needs you."

Itachi went to Sasuke's room. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Sasuke was calm, but he looked different, disturbed. _Maybe he's having a nightmare._

He tried to wake him up.

"Sasuke."

No response.

"Sasuke!"

No response.

"SASUKE!" Itachi shook Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke moaned, opening his eyes. Itachi sighed in relief. "Glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Sasuke sat on the bed, lowered his head. His black hair was shading his face, his eyes half-closed. He felt tired, but much better than before. He absently gazed down.

"Sasuke?" Itachi glanced at him with a worried expression. Sasuke looked at his brother, trying not to speak.

"You're alright?" Itachi asked.

"T… Tired," Sasuke whispered.

"It's all right, Sasuke. You'll be fine, promise." Itachi smiled at him.

"C… Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well… If you don't mind, can I go clean myself?"

"Sure. I already took care of your old clothes. You can go, but be careful. And if you need anything tell me."

Sasuke leaned on the wall and walked to the bathroom. Itachi helped him go in then left him. He joined Kisame in the kitchen.

"How is he?"

"He said he's tired. He went to take a shower."

"You sure you can leave him by himself? I mean he was asleep for days and he's still under the ill effects of your Genjutsu and that red lightening thing, so maybe…"

"No, he'll be fine. I'll check on him if he stays there more than half an hour."

"Okay, but… Oh, never mind."

Itachi closed his eyes. _The red lightning thing, huh…_

Sasuke entered the bath. He let the water warm him before he closed his eyes. _Why is he so nice to me? He wanted me to hate him and kill him. But, why is he helping me?_

-OoOoO-

The teams met near the bridge.

"So! Shall we start, I'm ready for action!" said Kiba, impatient.

"Yes, so KAKASHI!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah I'm here, for once." Kakashi grinned.

"I suggest that we go into groups; seven groups of two people in each group," Neji said.

"I already thought about that, these are the teams; Neji and Tenten, Lee and Hinata, Kiba and Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, Shino and Naruto, Yamato and I, and lastly Sai and Sakura." Kakashi finished his report.

"HUH? ME WITH SHINO? NOOOOOO! I want Sakura!" Naruto said, disappointed.

"Yes, Naruto. And I warn you, don't be a burden, all right?" Shino glanced at him with a serious look.

"Yeah, yeah. WHATEVER! Sakura let's go, when will we start searching? We have to save Sasuke! If he's in danger," Naruto said, grabbing Sakura's hand.

"What are you doing you b-" Sakura protested, about to punch Naruto.

"Sakura, it's okay, go with Naruto. Sai and Shino will go together," Kakashi interrupted her, "And about the mission, I'll send Pakkun and the other ninja dogs to help you in your searches," he informed, before summoning seven dogs. Every group had a dog.

"Let's get going," Yamato ordered. "Good luck, everyone!"

They nodded and disappeared.

-OoOoO-

Kisame sat on the sofa in the living room with Itachi. They were silent until Kisame spoke. "Don't you think that Sasuke's been in there for a long while? It's over half an hour and he didn't even ask you anything. It's weird right?"

"Yes, he's been there for a long time, I'll go check on him."

He went upstairs to see how Sasuke was. He was surprised to see that there was water dripping from the bathroom in the hallway. He tried to open the door.

"Locked from the inside." Itachi's heart went faster. "Sasuke? Sasuke, open the door!" He got no answer and felt scared. He tried to open the door again. "SASUKE! Open this door, this isn't funny! Sasu-"

"Hey! What is it? I heard your screams from the living room." Kisame stood near him.

Itachi glanced at him, worry and fear on his face. "Look at the water here, and the door is locked. I tried to call Sasuke, but he won't answer."

"Oh. That's not good."

"I'll break the door. I have no choice."

"Okay!" Kisame stood back, and Itachi broke the door. There was a lot of vapor; he couldn't see anything. Then he could see his brother in the tub, which was completely flooded by water. Itachi rushed to Sasuke and got him out of the tub, then gave Sasuke to Kisame. "Take him to his room. I'll fix this then I'll come."

"Sure!"

Kisame took Sasuke his room, then laid him on his bed.

"You need to rest. You are lucky you have a brother like Itachi, you know? Just stay alive, huh." He smirked. He heard a faint sound coming from Sasuke. He was murmuring things Kisame couldn't understand. Kisame sighed, looking away. He sat near the raven and caressed his hair. _I'm not used to being a good person, but Sasuke is... Well, he's my teammate's brother and I have to take good care of him, I guess…_

Kisame found some clothes in the closet. He dressed Sasuke and unconsciously started playing with his hair, waiting for Itachi to come back.

Half an hour later, Itachi walked in. He went to his brother."How is he?"

"I think he's just sleeping for now. He might be awake after some time."

Itachi clenched his fists. "He's not in a coma, right?"

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Do you become stupid when you worry about others? Of course he's not in a coma! I'm going for a walk." He walked out of the room. Itachi sat near his brother. He looked very tired.

 _Sasuke, I promise I'll protect you._

He bit his lips and looked away.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 _..._

 _Sasuke and Naruto met in the Uchiha district. Yet, Sasuke avoided a fight with him only to find himself against his brother. Unable to defend himself, Itachi and Kisame captured him and took him to their hideout. There, he shows a mysterious power that even Itachi couldn't explain. The power that manifested under a red lightning exhausted the young Uchiha. On the other hand, Naruto and his friends were on their way to save Sasuke…_

 _..._

 _What is the explanation behind the mysterious power?_

 _Will Naruto be able to bring Sasuke back?_

...

 **Find out in the following chapters!**

 **Review please!**

The prologue, as I explained to **The Prophet Of Lies** , is just an extract from the end of volume one. The story is pre-written on paper and I chose a small part of it as prologue. Which means, in this chapter, we're back in time! Lots and lots of events will occur until we get there, so stay tuned! :D


End file.
